


Trying New Things

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, HP: EWE, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-War, Romance, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus get ready for a Ministry celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the GrangerSnape100 on LJ, cufflinks challenge.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

_Trying New Things_

"Severus, don't you look sexy all dressed up for the celebration."

"I don’t want to go," Severus said stiffly. "And I can't get these blasted things to stay." He motioned to his wrist. 

"The cufflinks? I can help," Hermione said. Her small hands deftly secured the cufflinks. "You don’t usually wear cufflinks?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, it's always good to try something new," Hermione said. She squeezed his hand soothingly.

"I suppose," he conceded, glancing down at her. 

"Like the new lingerie I'm wearing beneath this dress." Hermione winked at him.

Severus was suddenly very eager to try new things.


End file.
